


The First Spark

by CandyPetals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Yuri, shoujoai, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPetals/pseuds/CandyPetals
Summary: It was their first time. Krista had had no experience with women beforehand, whereas Ymir had only ever been with women most of her adulthood.At this point, they were madly in love, and tonight would be the first time they had had sex.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The First Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with an actually decent fanfic this time, eheh. I actually thought about deleting Quickie, but idk....we'll see?  
Anyways, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a f/f fanfic, and like I said at the end notes of my last fic, it's a yumikuri fanfic! I've been working on it for a few months now (I know, I practically shat out Quickie in like three hours) and it's finally ready to be uploaded.  
Happy Reading!

The two had felt it for a long time. It had been building up for a long time. For the longest, the two didn’t quite understand it, but that was what made it all so interesting and intriguing. That was what made love….love.   
And at first, it had taken them a while to come to terms with it because Krista had never fallen in love with another woman. It was foreign to her. Ymir, on the other hand, had had her fair share of girlfriends. However, of all the bad relationships they had tried to commit themselves to, they didn’t expect this one to be as thrilling or work so well.   
Krista didn’t understand what it meant to be cold. She didn’t have an ounce of hatred in her soul. On the inside as well as outside, she was absolutely beautiful. She had a nurturing personality, much like a mother. Everything about this woman was seemingly innocent, warm, and caring. She had a very dormant aggressive side that only came to life if Ymir were in danger. So the only person who had really seen this side was Ymir. Her girlfriend. Those words made her feel soft and warm. Putting those words together to describe Ymir made her happy.   
Ymir on the other hand, was a walking time bomb. She was a hothead at heart, with a fiery burning passion that went unmatched. The only person who had been exposed to her softer and more sincere side was, of course, her girlfriend Krista. She had a sexy, stoic look on her face that never seemed to change. When it did, it was either because someone had tried to pick a fight, or bothered Krista. Her girlfriend. She liked saying the word in her head, especially if she mentioned Krista’s name too. She really liked that.   
Now the two stood in front of each other, in a quiet bedroom, with no loud noises or disturbances. The atmosphere was very light, yet exciting, a tinge of nervousness.   
These two completely different women were going to have the most intimate and romantic sex to be had.   
It started slow. Ymir approached the girl gently, reaching out to cup the blonde’s face into delicate hands. She leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips, closing her eyes as she did so.  
Krista had closed her eyes as well, relishing in Ymir’s warmth, and slowly reaching up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Her movements were a little more hesitant and shaky, but she was making it her mission to be as affectionate with Ymir as possible.  
The freckled woman pulled away slightly, and whispered in a velvety and low voice, “Are you sure you want this?”  
Krista nodded, and uttered, “I’m all yours, Ymir.”  
Ymir smiled.  
She then guided Krista closer into her embrace and kissed her once more, this time much more passionate and sensual as she slightly tilted her head to the right. Her hands slid up Krista’s body and around the back of her neck as she deepened the kiss.  
Krista began responding by moving as close as she could and opening her mouth slightly, inviting Ymir’s tongue to slip inside.  
The two remained where they were, standing in the middle of the bedroom as they kissed. Krista began rubbing Ymir’s back, feeling her fingers graze her bra strap underneath the cotton white shirt she wore.She still couldn’t believe that all of this was hers.   
Ymir’s hands began tracing down to the other girl’s shoulders, and she slowly slid Krista’s shirt off from her arms, her movements careful and steady.  
The blonde shakily began unbuttoning Ymir’s shirt, her own hands jerky and sweaty as she did so.  
Ymir paused and held Krista’s hand tenderly before murmuring, “Relax, Krista. It’s okay...I’ll take it slow.”  
She nodded with a small smile. Her words had left her.   
The freckled woman gave her a look of assurance as she ran her hands up the other woman’s bare arms and reached for her bra straps. She unfastened the clips one by one, and slid it off to reveal her soft breasts. Her pink nipples had become perky and erect from arousal now.  
“You’re sensitive, baby. I like that.” Ymir whispered, receiving a small giggle from Krista.  
The taller woman now let her girlfriend finish unbuttoning her shirt and let it fall to the floor.  
Krista seemed a little more focused now as she unhooked Ymir’s black bra and revealed her own breasts, her brown nipples puckered as well.   
She looked at Krista with glossed eyes and said, “You look so beautiful.”  
Krista looked away blushing softly as she replied, “You’re gorgeous.”  
The two came together again and continued where they had left off, lip locking as they finished undressing each other, and eventually laying on the bed.  
Krista felt Ymir’s lips graze over her neck, shivering slightly from her breath feathering against sensitive skin. She closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around her lover and her legs spread out from under the woman on top of her.   
Ymir left small, delicate kisses along Krista’s collarbone, then between her breasts. She paused there and began showing love to this area by sealing her lips around her left nipple. This wrenched a small whimper from the girl under her.  
She looked up at Krista, who kept her eyes closed as she allowed Ymir to do as she pleased to her body.  
It made her so happy to know that Krista was all hers, and that she could pleasure her in this way. Being able to touch her, feel her, be by her side, lay with her. All of these things made her happy.  
Ymir’s hands continued to explore Krista’s body as she continued to suckle on her nipple, causing the girl under her to squirm and moan.   
She still had her panties on, so Ymir could see a small dark spot forming in the center of the white cotton. Leaving small kisses in her trail downwards, she made her way to this area and rested her lips right at where she could feel her slit under the material. She felt the feminine heat and moisture of her girlfriend here, her eyes closed.   
Krista gripped the bed sheets in anticipation when she felt Ymir’s mouth so close to her pussy. She looked down and uttered wantonly, “I-I’m ready….you can take them off…”  
Ymir smiled, and with her teeth she yanked the panties down to reveal Krista’s shaved, slippery wet private area. The freckled woman felt her own pussy grow wet from just looking at it.   
She brushed her fingers against Krista’s labia, watching the girl squirm around and whine. It was intoxicating, seeing her get worked up like this.   
She then spread apart her lips with careful hands, exposing her clit. Krista’s thighs clenched up from the feeling of her womanhood being fully shown to the eyes of her lover. She wanted Ymir to see all of it, despite how nervous she was right now.   
Ymir’s tongue brushed against the lips of Krista’s pussy softly, and ever so slightly against her clit, causing Krista to jolt upwards.  
Silently, the blonde found a few handfuls of her girlfriend’s hair to hold onto as she kept her eyes closed tight and buried the back of her head into the pillow she was lying on.  
Ymir began licking Krista’s clit in circular motions, her vagina began pulsating from arousal contractions, a clear liquid trickling from it. It was as if it were begging for Ymir’s fingers. But she wanted to take her time.  
At this point, Krista was flushed, hair all over her face, beaded with sweat, still holding onto Ymir’s hair.   
The taller woman sucked where she had been licking now, loving the taste as she did so. She kept Krista’s pussy spread open by her hands as she took small breaks from sucking to kissing it gently, then sucked on her labia.   
She was loving how disheveled her girlfriend was becoming, and it was making her wetter by the second.   
Krista looked down to see Ymir hold up her left index finger with a questioning look.  
“Y-yes,” the blonde answered in a shaky, hushed voice.  
Ymir smiled, and inserted her finger slowly into Krista’s vagina, still leaning down to suck on her clit. She began fingering her while paying equal attention to her most sensitive areas.  
Krista’s body suddenly bucked upwards as Ymir grazed her G-spot with her fingers, and she let out a cry.  
“R-right there!” she moaned, rolled her hips as she pulled on Ymir’s hair.  
Adding another finger, the freckled woman pumped her fingers a little faster now, moving her tongue at the same pace. She pressed her fingers against the spongey area inside Krista, sucking on her clit now. The girl under her began thrashing and moaning more audibly now.   
“Y-Ymir, Ymir…!” the smaller girl began whimpering her girlfriend’s name in a soft, shaky voice as she squirmed and curled her toes from the overwhelming pleasure. Strands of her hair had fluttered over her face and sweat began beading up throughout her body as she began reaching her climax.  
Ymir put all of her energy into making Krista orgasm as she began pumping her fingers harder and faster, applying more pressure with her tongue against her swollen clit. She reached up with her free hand to clasp fingers with Krista.  
“I’m cumming,” Krista cried, “I’m cumming!”  
Her body jolted as she reached her climax, eyes closed shut as she mewled shakily. Her grasp on Ymir’s hand tightened to the point where her knuckles had turned white, and her mouth was pursed closed.   
Ymir watched her girlfriend convulse from her intense orgasm, whispering, “Good girl….good girl….just like that…”  
Once Christa began to relax, she pulled Ymir up to her, so that she could lay next to her, and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s arm while smiling contently. She kissed Ymir’s cheek and snuggled under chin.  
Ymir closed her eyes as she held onto her lover. She hadn’t realized that it would feel that good to have make someone as tiny, delicate and sweet like Krista feel the amount of pleasure she had given her. Her own body had been heating up throughout the entire thing. She really loved her.  
“Ymir,” Krista uttered, “It’s your turn.”  
Ymir smirked, and replied, “You already know I’ve been ready for it, baby.”  
Krista smiled and pulled her freckled girlfriend into a slow, passionate kiss.  
She reached up to rub Ymir’s stomach sensually, while sliding a leg over to lay on top of her.  
The blonde haired girl looked down at Ymir and licked her lips as if she were about to dig into a fresh meal, and leaned down to plant small kisses on her breasts.  
Ymir squirmed slightly, trying her best to stay still. She knew how easy it was for Christa to get flustered or blush uncontrollably, especially if she knew she was making the other woman go crazy with pleasure.  
Krista finally brushed her tongue lightly against Ymir’s nipple, causing the woman under her to stifle a small moan.  
“You don’t have to be so quiet, my love..” Christa whispered invitingly, then leaned down to start suckling on the nipple, wrenching a louder noise from Ymir. She circled her tongue around it and nibbled on it as lightly as she could, feeling Ymir’s body wriggle and tremble from it.  
She reached down to Ymir’s panties, feeling the wetness of the cotton before sliding her hand inside and touching the lips of her slick, wet pussy. With delicate hands, she ran her fingers along her labia gently, causing Ymir to hiss through her teeth.  
“K-Krista…! Fuck…” she groaned, gripping the bedsheets.  
Christa circled her finger around Ymir’s swollen clit, then lightly brushed it against it, before applying a small amount of pressure and rubbing it.  
“You like that, Ymir?” she asked in a soft voice, rewarded with a faint moan from the woman under her.  
“Yes,” Ymir whimpered, “It feels so good…!”  
Krista smiled and got back to sucking on her nipple, running her fingers through the slit of Ymir’s pussy before inserting a finger and slowly pumping it, searching for her G-spot.  
The taller woman began squirming again, eyes closed as she moaned, “Krista...y-you’re so good….you’re so fucking good…!”  
Krista smirked as she curled her fingers inside Ymir, rubbing them against her spot, fingering faster and a little harder now. She paused to give more attention to her clit, rubbing her thumb against it gently before applying pressure and rubbing faster and harder.  
Ymir arched her back from the stimulation, letting out a small cry before saying, “F-fuck! Right there….right there, Krista!”  
Krista sucked on Ymir’s neck, with enough pressure to leave a hickey, and continued her movements as she listened to the squishy sounds her pussy made from it all. “You’re so wet, Ymir….it’s beautiful..!” she gasped, looking down with a glow in her eyes. She loved seeing Ymir like this. She wanted to see more of it. She wanted to hear her moans, watch her shake, feel her tighten up from the stimulation.  
Ymir’s moans became shaky and feverish now as she held onto Krista, bucking her hips upward in an attempt to ride Krista’s fingers. “M-more, baby, more..!” she whimpered.  
Krista complied, inserting a third finger into her vagina and pumping them at a faster and harder pace. She bent down from sucking on her nipples and buried her face into Ymir’s pussy, sucking on her clit and circling it with her tongue at the same pace that she fingered her. Her face was a deep red now as she closed her eyes and licked up her nectar.  
“I’m...I-I’m cumming, Krista..!” Ymir uttered, holding onto handfuls of Krista’s hair and thrusting her hips against her girlfriend’s face.  
Krista continued to finger Ymir through her orgasm as her body stiffened and she threw her head against the pillows, releasing a loud, euphoric moan from her throat with a deeply flushed face and her eyes closed shut. She clenched up around Krista’s fingers, her pussy gushing with discharge.  
The blond woman giddily lapped up the discharge, giggling softly to herself as she did so. She couldn’t believe she had made Ymir come undone in such a hot, sexy manner. Her girlfriend was reduced to a sweaty, flushed mess as she laid with her arm covering her face now.  
Krista sat up and climbed up to the other woman’s face, smiling at her brightly as she asked, “Are you okay?”  
Ymir, still panting from the intense orgasm, looked down at her girlfriend and smiled tenderly. “Yeah….I’m okay. I promise.”  
Krista snuggled up next to Ymir, closing her eyes as she wrapped an arm around her. “I love you so much.” she sighed.  
“I love you too, Krista.” Ymir responded softly, then planted a small kiss on her forehead as she held onto her securely.  
The two cuddled in the bed now, and eventually fell into a deep, comforting sleep in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW....this fic was actually kinda hot to me when I was writing it. I loved it. I love it now. So I hope you guys love it too.   
I don't know why I don't write more f/f fanfics....oh well?  
Anyways, I don't know who I'll be writing about next, but I'll figure it out eventually.   
In the meantime, enjoy this little fic for a while.  
See you guys later!


End file.
